bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Sun
The Red Sun is a shady, mysterious faction that works under the radar of the afterlife's residents and personnel. Their origin, as well as nature, is a mystery and enigma within itself. The ones that serve as the targets of worship each have their very own unusual nature compared to the souls and lifeforms of both worlds, their own natures and origins shrouded in mystery. They are assigned to govern the worlds of both the afterlife and the living world, indirectly responsible for much of the events that take place within both universes. Overview General Information Red Sun is the center of a religion based around a set of "children" born from the spirit of Izanami during her journeys in the land of the dead. Their legacy has spread throughout the passage of time, and their existence is brought to the after-life's attention by tales and stories. Their reputation is various, but by the ones who are their followers, they are both respected and feared. It is said that these beings were created in order to ensure true peace within the after-life as well as the world of the living some day and effectively destroy the desire for godhood that courses through the nature of both universes. Red Sun's existence has caused the spawning of affiliated groups throughout the living realm and the afterlife, all with the purpose of motivating and encouraging the goal of "Paradise". These groups are commonly identified as the true cults of Red Sun, while the leading cult members are revered as "true" gods and deities. Specific groups are unknown, as they too hold a shady, secret nature about themselves. Much of their activity and production is illegal and in some cases, unethical and immoral. This dark nature is often hidden by the most charismatic of the Red Sun sub-groups, which influence the public with a deceptive and falsely inviting manner. Propaganda is not uncommon in Red Sun, commonly used to spread the word of the cult's motives and purposes. This propaganda often requires travel and transportation to foreign societies, so it is required to have a multilingual understanding of languages and culture. Children of Izanami: Initialization The Plinian Expansion, the term referring to the prophecy's execution itself, is an event that not only is natural, but it can also be a forced action activated by those willing to undergo the consequences. Within the dimensions, a "center" is chosen. Five massive crosses made completely of flesh, blood, and bone are summoned at five corners of the center, cloaked from sense or vision. The presence of these crosses will summon the demigods of Red Sun to the spiritual and physical worlds in order to release the "power" hidden within these crosses. When their full power is peaked, the crosses will appear to the visible eye. The center's landscape will be marked in a massive pentagram. A massive white sphere of energy will appear over the center and expand outward, enveloping the very universe within itself. When it fades away, everything but nature itself is destroyed, and all sentient beings will be converted into a "pure" soul form where they become one with nature itself. In this state, they are in an aura of peace and tranquility, able to leave at their will back to the spiritual and physical world. The children of Red Sun will reconstruct the world piece by piece and watch over as it is re-born again. Izanami's "Children" The Monitor :See Main Article: The Monitor The Punisher :See Main Article: The Punisher The Oracle :See Main Article: The Oracle The Melody :See Main Article: The Melody The Slayer :See Main Article: The Slayer Factions Ahijados :See Main Article: Ahijados Nigen Syndicate :See Main Article: Nigen Syndicate Appearances Dark Intentions Arc *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Into Motion *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Joining As One Arc *Bleach: Joining as One Arc: Signs Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Initialization Ahijados Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno Behind The Scenes *The religion of Red Sun reflects that of Muslim and Catholic religion, with the radical actions of some followers shaping the reputation of the entire system of beliefs. This is mentally commented on by Daisuke Hayate in a conversation with Sakura Kojima.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno References Category:Organizations Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters